Over
by MelMat
Summary: Does "It's over" really mean forever?


_Disclaimer: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

_This is a fic from an rp Matty and I did about a week ago. Most of the time it's written that Matt is so loyal to Mello that he is willing to endure anything and everything to stay with him, but what if one day enough is enough and he says-** "IT'S OVER."**_

_-And truly meant it._

_This takes place hours after those words were spoken. _

_**AS PLAYED:**_

_Mello: MelMat_

_Matt: ShinigamiMailJeevas_

* * *

Mello stepped into the club he knew all too well. It tainted his past and now seemed to crash into his present. This place sucked the life out of those who fell victim to its charms, but he couldn't think of himself right now. He was here for another reason, one of importance. He made his way through the sea of people until he reached his destination. There in front of him was his Matt dancing close with someone.

Mello's hand slid up Matt's neck and pulled back on the strands of red. "We need to talk." He gritted through his teeth.

Matt's eyes snapped open, now that the knowledge of whose hand was on him. "Why are you here?" He spat in a venom laced tone.

"Because you are-" Mello replied, not taking his eyes off the other.

Matt could feel the intensity of those blue orbs as it bore through him, but he wouldn't cave to it- No, not this time. "-And?" Matt asked, stepping back.

Mello grabbed on to the fluffy vest, causing Matt's defenses to go up. It was automatic now days. He learned quick with the short tempered blonde. Which was why things were as fucked up as they were now. "I said we need to talk."

Matt shoved Mello's hands off of him. "Do we?" He snorted. "I think we 'talked' enough at YOUR place."

"Our place Matt," Mello reiterated.

"Not anymore, I told you I was done. Now if you will excuse me-" he looked over at the guy he was with. "I'm busy"

Mello laughed sadistically as his persona turned darker. "You said we were done. Who the fuck are you to say when things are over? But first I want to know who this pansy ass bitch is and how the fuck do you know him?" He scoffed at the unknown man next to Matt.

Matt held his ground. "He is my ride home and to answer the other question-your ex."

"Fifteen years, Jeevas! You're just going to fucking give up like that, throw everything we have been through away. Just like that?" Mello growled, but inside Matt heard the silent plea of his words.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Oh, you mean the fifteen years of listening to you bitch, moan and obsess over some useless position?"

"Fuck you!" Mello sneered, "Don't you even bring that into this."

Matt knew he hit a nerve but something inside him loved when he was able to make Mello drop to the ground in defeat. "You would wouldn't you?" He slid a hand down his own chest in a chance to be provocative, adding another nail to the metaphorical beating. "-But that is the beauty of being single. I am no longer limited."

"Okay, we can have it out here or we can go home- your choice Jeevas." Mello said. Matt watched his jaw tighten, so he knew Mello was serious, but he didn't care.

Instead he just laughed. "I'm not having it out anywhere with you," and turned to leave.

It was clear dismissal the blonde didn't take kindly. This was going to end now; Mello would not have Matt disrespect him in public any longer. He grabbed him by the neck and dragged him to the restrooms, kicking the door open in front of them. "Out now!" He ordered the few that were inside to leave, finally throwing Matt into the cement wall.

"What the fuck?" Matt growled, as he felt a numbing pain shoot through his head from where it hit.

"I told you here or at home!" Mello screamed.

Matt snapped. "I don't fucking care. I'm not your pet that you can order around. In the matter of speaking- Nor am I yours in anyway," shoving Mello out of the way.

"You will always be mine. It's been like that since-well you know and it will be like that until your last breath." Mello explained, as his fist clenched tightly. "And you want to know what?" He slid up on Matt, daring him to challenge him. Matt took it staring him down. "That bitch out there has shit to say about it."

"Him?" Matt smirked. "He is just a pick up."

Mello was not amused, since when did his lover "pick up" other people? "You might ride him home tonight, but you are mine."

Matt had just intended for this to be a good night out, but as usual Mello had to ruin it. So, Matt figured if this was how he wanted it, then this would be no holds bar. The gloves were as of now- off.

"I am not yours, Miheal." Matt whispered with narrowing eyes.

Mello punched the wall next to Matt's head. "How dare you!"

"You can posture all you want, threaten however you like." He smiled, knowing he got the exact reaction he knew he would from one little name. "-But I will not go back to that hellhole again."

Mello's face showed confusion. Their apartment was in the best part of town, and it had all you could ever want. "When did it become hell?" He asked omitting the word hole, because he knew Matt wasn't referring to the state of their living space.

"When all we did was fuck and fight. The stupid petty arguments and all I wanted to do was to smother you in your sleep afterwards."

Mello laughed. "Why didn't you? Oh, that's right your incapa-"

"I held it above you one night." Matt's look grew darker as he interrupted him.

The blonde stood there seething. "Fuck your mind games, Jeevas!"

"You think I'm fucking with you?" He laughed. "Do you know how easy it would have been to kill you?" He leaned towards Mello. His face so close that their lips ghosted one another's. "-And all I would've had to do was give your chocolate a little additive." Then Matt pulled back quickly, flush against the wall. "But I'm not a killer like you."

The rage surged through Mello as his fist connected with Matt's face sending it sideways. "Watch it!" He stood there, chest heaving. Matt spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth.

"Watch what?" Matt asked as he shook his head. "Yet, again you resort to one of the only things you do so well."

Mello knew he was right, but this was his battle to win. "You didn't complain when the money was spent on you and your addictions. Did you? It kept you living in luxury and wanting for nothing. Huh fucker?"

Matt couldn't deny he loved the money that came with Mello's choice of profession, but in reality there was a time he would have given it all away for a shack, if that meant keeping his lover from becoming the monster he was today. "I can make my own money and do it without the use of a gun, thank you."

"Well, you can suck a good cock, I'll give you that. So, I wouldn't doubt you could make your own money." Mello snapped back before thoroughly thinking about what he was going to say before he said it. Mello knew instantly he had just opened a door for Matt he wanted nailed shut.

"You would know what they make, wouldn't you pretty pretty little Miheal." Matt said in a low sugary sweet tone.

Mello tried to pretend he just didn't hear Matt say that as his skin began to crawl. The dirty touches he had tried so hard to forget, now so present. Of all thing he could have used against him- he chose that. "Yeah, I own plenty." He stated trying to detour the topic away from his past., remembering why he hated this place so much.

Matt smirked. "Of course you do. How many of those were once coworkers?"

"None-" Mello kept his composure.

The red-head knew in this moment he would break his ex-lover for good. "Sure, because you probably silenced anyone who was. Right? Can't have THAT in the mafia, now can we?"

"That?" Mello questioned.

Matt didn't hesitate to administer the final blow in this battle and with his next set of choice words he would win the war. "The knowledge that the most feared was actually a whore." He moved ever so close to Mello. "A-dirty-little-bitch-that-likes-to-suck-dick."

Mello's heart fell to the floor as he looked away. The one thing about his past they swore to never talk about Matt used as his winning weapon.

"That's what I thought." Matt stated, pushing away. "I'm over this."

Mello looked back at him. The tears pooled in his blue eyes, making them shine with a sadness never quite seen before. "You're right-"

"I know." Matt said as he leaned into him and whispered. "Why do you think I insisted you wore condoms?" and slipped from the restroom.

"No, Jeevas-about being over." Mello whispered to himself. Mello gazed into the mirror at his reflection. "Why did I have to come back here?" He questioned with a growl before leaving the restroom. He watched as his lover-well ex lover- took a cigarette from his companion. Matt caught his stare.

Mello headed for the door- for once his will to fight was gone. The last memory of Matt that he would ever have, would be a strained smile as he took an offered cigarette from a man who was just a ride home.


End file.
